The present invention relates to a drainage mat and mortar blocker. More particularly, it a drainage mat which acts as a continuous drainage medium and a barrier to construction debris when inserted into a wall cavity.
The concept of placing drainage systems and debris inhibiting systems in wall cavities is well-known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,259 illustrates a planar insulating board constructed of an insulated section and a drain structure for use in masonry walls. The insulated section is constructed of extruded or expanded polystyrene and the drain structure is fabricated of a matted material such as strands of polymer, i.e., polyethtylene, nylon or polyester. The drain structure is attached to the insulated section by an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,048 illustrates a panel assembly inserted on the exterior surface of a wall. The assembly includes an insulating board with channels on one side of the board. A water-pervious fabric is attached to the channelled side of the board. The panel assembly collects water and channels it downward and away from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,297 describes an elastomeric, water-impervious coating which is applied to the outer surface of a foundation wall. Sheets of water-impervious protection board, formed from thermoplastic resin, are then bonded to the elastomeric coating. The proctection boards function to protect the elastomeric coating from damage during backfilling. Further, the protection boards contain holes and channels that serve to facilitate the movement of water downward away from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,766 illustrates a high-strength geomembrane constructed from a blend of polyethylene copolymers. The geomembrane is installed on a foundation wall and serves to protect wall waterproofing systems from impact of debris from backfilling, earth movement and cracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,673 describes a masonry cavity wall construction which prevents water damage to building foundations and blocks construction debris from entering the cavity. The air space, bewteen the masonry cavity wall and the interior wythe, contains board insulation to which is attached a polymeric fluiding conducting mesh. The mesh allows gases and water to pass through but prevents solid materials, such as construction debris, from passing through it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,525 illustrates a thermoplastic foam board containing channels which extend into the board. The panel is installed on the exterior surface of a foundation wall with the channels abut and open toward the backfill soil. The channels vary in width so as to prevent backfill soil from entering the channels while still providing effective water drainage.
All of the above patents teach methods and apparatus for providing drainage for walls and/or blocking debris from entering wall cavities and/or providing insulation for walls. However, none of the prior art specifically addresses an apparatus for providing wall insulation, water drainage and preventing substantially all debris from blocking the drainage of water from the wall cavity. Further, none of the prior art suggest providing a gap, free of debris, between the interior and exterior wall and below the drain material, to permit water to exit the wall cavity.
None of the prior art teach or suggest a product that utilizes a folded flap that remains out of a contractor""s way while he/she constructs an exterior wall. The prior art does not teach or suggest a product that completely blocks the cavity of a wall to permit drainage and collect construction debris. Further, none of the prior art suggest an adjustable product that can be applied to wall cavities that are small in size, i.e., one inch to three inches across.
Thus, there is a need for a drainage mat that provides superior water drainage, debris-blocking capability and insulation in a simple product that can be easily installed in a wall cavity.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to provide insulation, drainage and debris blocking capability. More particularly, the invention relates to a drainage mat and mortar blocker including a panel and polymeric drainage mat which includes protrusions on the front side and indentations, corresponding to the protrusions, on the back side of the mat. A filter fabric is affixed the protrusions. The top portion of the back side of the drainage mat is affixed to the panel and the bottom portion of the mat is folded upward so as to form a U-shape. The U-shape is held in place by connections extending from the back side of the bottom portion of the drainage mat and into the front side of the drainage mat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that provides drainage and debris-blocking capabilities in a single product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that utilizes a folded flap that remains out of a contractor""s way while he/she constructs an exterior wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that completely blocks the cavity of a wall to permit drainage and collect construction debris.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable product that can be applied to wall cavities that are small in size, i.e., one inch to three inches across.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that blocks debris so that the gap at the bottom of a wall cavity is open for drainage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drainage and debris-blocking apparatus that is easy to install.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drainage and debris-blocking apparatus that may be conveniently installed on an insulation panel.
The foregoing and other advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure in which one or more preferred embodiments of the invention are described in detail and illustrated in the accompanying drawings. It is contemplated that variations in procedures, structural features and arrangement of parts may appear to a person skilled in the art without departing from the scope of or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.